Torn between two worlds
by The God Of Conquest
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a new student of Konoha high school. He's in an alternate world from his own world in the Manga, but things aren't so different. He still has the same classmates and his studying the art of ninja. The thing is, one day, he finds out that a certain, pink-headed girl is in love with him. He lost his memory a long time ago and forgot he made a promise to an old lover


Chapter one

It's a fine, early morning as I open my eyes to this new day. I sat up from my blue, comfortable day and got ready my clothes for school. _It's a pretty normal day._ I thought and mid-way through the semester I'm happy its normal. I walked outside the door and take a deep breath from the fresh air all around me. _It's also nice and the birds sing in a wonderful tune, everything seem so perfect, but why. It's usually these types of days I actually learn to hate_, a deep frown forms on my face as I jump on my bike to head to school.

* * *

"Did you hear about the new girl?" said one of the Rugby players in the cafeteria.

"Yea, I heard she's super cute!" said another, drowning hot sauce on his burger.

The guy in the middle who's munching slowly on his food stares idly at the two talking, "I bet I could get her first."

"In your dreams Sasuke, she's not into the dark and creepy attitude."

"Hah!" Sasuke laughs, "And which girl isn't into the _dark and creepy _attitude?"

"He's got a point."

"That's not a point…I heard you dumped Sakura just a while ago. You poor sucker, what do you think your reputation is going to spell to these girls? That you're what…a cheater?"

Sasuke stands up and the Rugby players follow soon after as they stare each other down. That's when I walked in and sat at my spot, looking at the gorillas challenging the lone wolf, "Calm down guys, at least let me bring out my food before you start." I joked, laughing as I open my bag of chips.

"Naruto!" the rugby player looks at me for help, "Can you please explain to this guy he has no chance with the rich girl."

"Sasuke?" I muttered, "Sasuke has as much chances as the next guy, am I right. He is Sasuke after all." I didn't want to think now, a man shouldn't think when he's trying to enjoy a meal.

"But…"

They just wouldn't give up.

"Look here tubby, the girl is new and she has no idea that Sasuke is a player."

"That's right but the many other girls would love to give advice of how much of a _player_ Sasuke is."

"Let me finish…" I said, pushing my tray to the side and my hands on the table, "If you were a new girl and you arrived to a new school your basic instincts would tell you to open up. Now this plays as an advantage for Sasuke and the girls he…played…now, even if she considered the other girls advice. Sasuke still has a better chance at stealing her heart, because she didn't witness it first-hand. The girl only knows that in front of her is a charming person that shows interest in her. That's it and her instincts would tell her…_forget what the other girls said, this guy treats me different…_and so on. So the answer is yes, Sasuke has as much chance as the next guy, but he would have to work fast if he wants to capture her heart."

There was a small silence in the group until a certain person walks in front of them, "If only he actually puts his brains on real school work and not in relationship advice." The girl said as she reveals herself as Ten-Ten and behind her is her little helper Hinata.

They're both good friends, but is annoying to me at times, "I can put my brain into anything I find interesting." I assured her, "I just have to find it _interesting _first."

Breakfast ended on that note and the sour rugby players left but still managed to give dirty looks to the person in front of me, smiling in triumph, "Nicely played Uzumaki…I have to say, and sorry if this hurts your feelings, but you forgetting everything happened to make you smarter." Sasuke said, waving a friendly goodbye to the rugby players.

He's talking about my condition. I had amnesia only a few years back and from what people tell me, I was a cocky little troublemaker and people said it was because I lost my parents. It might be because I forgot about them that I'm now the person I am today or maybe because I'm a new person, but that still happened and the person who was once my sworn enemy is a close friend of mine.

"Don't get me wrong Sasuke, she could still be stolen by anybody else, unless…"

"Unless…" he looks at me with a brow raised, "What do you mean, _unless?_"

"Unless of course, she has her eyes set on someone else. Then you have no chance." I stood up and left him to ponder about this as I get ready to begin my day. It was like any other boring lecture. The only lecture I'm actually interested in is the lecture about shinobi's and their past self. So I kind of zoned out during the other _important _courses such as math and science.

Lunch came and zoomed right past me. I could've sworn someone was watching me during lunch, but I paid no mind. Sasuke seemed to forget about our conversation as he told us about how his meeting with the new, rich girl started.

"It was crazy!" he said, ecstatic, "She was so interested about me, and you were right Naruto. She's open about everything."

"Really…?" I replied, munching on a burrito, "Tell me more."

"She wants to know if my friends and I wanted to come bowling with her later in the afternoon and I immediately thought about you and…" he pauses and my eyes swarm around him, like hornets ready to strike.

"And…"

"Now, don't get mad, but I couldn't find anyone else. So I thought you might want to go with Ten-Ten."

"_Ten-Ten,_ really? You thought, _which girl would be great to bring with Naruto, Naruto, the guy who gave me information of how to get the girl I like. Hm, I guess Ten-Ten could work, even though he hates her guts."_

Sasuke looked confused, "I thought she would be perfect for you. It's not like you hang out with much girls anyways and if you actually take a look at it. You really only know Ten-Ten, unless you wanted Hinata to come along and believe me. I tried. She barely even looked at me when I asked her."

"ANYONE BUT TEN-TEN! I don't care if you have to drag Hinata, wrapped in a chains, but don't pick for me if it's Ten-Ten."

Sasuke sighs as he stares at me with contempt, "How about you pick the girl then, until you've chosen one, you can either be a third wheel, which would be very uncomfortable for everyone or you could pick Ten-Ten, your choice."

"Don't worry…" I said with surprising confidence, "I'll find a girl."


End file.
